


Observers Never Get The Experience

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And Luna learns that she can't be abnormal in all ways... She really should've acted sooner.





	Observers Never Get The Experience

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"From the notes that I've made so far,_
> 
> _Love seems something like wanting a scar,_
> 
> _But I could be wrong,_
> 
> _I'm just not sure you see,_
> 
> _I've never been in love before_
> 
> _The meaning of love_
> 
> _(Tell me)_
> 
> _Tell me the meaning of love_
> 
> _(Tell me)."_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "The Meaning of Love"_

* * *

He was older & handsome & kind

& you could've learned _sooo_

much from him

(if only you'd gotten the chance)

See, you were so

**y-o-u-n-g**

(& the word is like a curse on your tongue)

& if he'd _ever_ looked at you, well…

At most, he would've seen a little sister

("because we Ravenclaws ought to stick together")

Did you…

KNOW?

It was a little bit before he would dance with _that_

fair-haired, part-Veela witch

You crossed his **path**

(almost tripped him in doing so)

But you got his

a!t!t!e!n!t!i!o!n

You don't remember what you said—

neither does/would **he** —

yet you got him to chuckle

&& you were sure you'd never heard such a wonderful sound

**Better** yet,

those glittering dark eyes met yours & suggested

_thefunniestthing_

Your lips curved up just a smidge…

and then he had to move on, do something else

Before you could even really _wrap_ your mind around the i_d_e_a

He wasn't t_h_e_r_e

He…

He was attached to the silver arm of _her_ ,

(&& you know you were taught to **RESPECT** your elders, but maybe Dad will let you get away with doing _something_ to her to rid yourself of the ache in your c.h.e.s.t)

But you just watched & began searching for your missing possessions months before the end of the school year

Too bad you never **commentated** H~I~S games…

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow… A slightly vengeful Lune in the end—but what girl wouldn't feel that way if she couldn't get the guy she wanted? And if you couldn't tell, yes, this is more like a crush of Luna's, as this was set in Goblet of Fire (meaning the "silver arm" is the dressed up limb of none other than Fleur). I really like Luna with Roger… He own Quidditch boy. :')
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: OOPS. XD That's all I can say when I reread old fics and notice glaring mistakes (for some reason, I'd said he was with Cho instead of Fleur like? no?). *lol* Ah, well. That's fixed, and I still like a pining Luna. :')


End file.
